Call me Bella
by Shadowhunter Penrose
Summary: Bluebella is a slave in Mortmain's household. She has Warlock magic but no Warlock mark. No one knows who she really is and when she's is given the opportunity by Will, she will do anything for her freedom and for her true identity. Follow her story through the Infernal Devices. (Starts between books 1 & 2)
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome to my very first Infernal Devices story. This story takes place between the first and second books and will continue on from there. I have added in my own character, but everyone else will stay the same for the most part. Enjoy 😊.**

* * *

 **Will**

The rain was cool against his face, and the wind whipped against his dark curls. His deep blue eyes stung with the cold and yet his horse rode on. For days he had been following his lead on Mortmain. It had taken him many miles from London and the Institute. None of the Council members had believed him when he had told them the tale he had overheard from a nixie in a Downworlder tavern. It had announced an opening in Mortmain's household at his temporary abode a few days ride out of London. Will, disguised with a few simple disillusionment runes, had taken the pamphlet and returned to the Institute.

When Charlotte read through the hand out Will had given her when he returned, it was obvious that she doubted Mortmain would openly advertise his location to the whole of the Downworld, especially because he knew that the Shadowhunters were on his tail. But Jem, who had been eyeing the paper from behind, spoke up.

"Turn it over." He said, and when all eyes turned to him in confusion he said again, "Turn the paper over, and read the conditions of employment."

Charlotte wearily turned it over, believing that nothing would change her mind. Her eyes widened as she skimmed the page. When she had finished she swallowed before reading aloud;

"No Shadowhunterps may be present unless they wish to suffer the most terrible of consequences. There are several tests one must pass if they wish to enter my services, and we will be able to whittle out your kind. To disguise yourself is pointless and for a Shadowhunter to come is suicide." She set down the paper, clearly debating their chances.

"I'm no asking anyone to risk their lives." said Will. He could tell that Charlotte was about to rejected his idea. "We need not show up to join his household, and he need not know we are even there. One of us can slip in under the cover of darkness and gather what information we can."

Seeing that he had convinced no one, Will tried again. "All I ask for is a chance, a chance to track him down." He met the eyes of everyone in the room pleading for their support: first Jem, his parabati, then Henry and Charlotte who had raised him since he had left his birth parents in order to distance himself from them, because of his curse.

"If I find him, I'll alert the Clave. I'll gather what information I can and return immediately." He said, looking around again, anxious for the opportunity. He had to do this, for Tessa. For Jem. And for _their_ happiness, as well as his own.

Charlotte sighed and set the paper down. She stared at her hands as they rested on the table, and thought for a few moments. Finally she looked up at him, her mouth set into a firm line and her eyes looking sternly into his;

"Do what you have to do."

Will replayed the last moments before he left the institute over and over in his mind. He remembered vividly gathering things into a saddle bag and running to the stables in the dead of night. It had all seemed such a blur at the time but now he could recall it all in sharp detail. Lost in thought, he didn't notice the clouds parting and the rain slowing to a gentle drizzle. The evening was approaching but he was miles away from the nearest town and there was no where to stay between his current location and Mortmain's home.

Veering away from the path, Will led his horse into the nearby undergrowth, looking for a dry place to spend the night. The damp leaf litter underfoot meant they made almost no sound as they came to a clearing amongst the trees. Across the clearing, Will could see a well, about twenty metres or so from the trees behind it. Also behind the well, he could see a path leading further into the undergrowth, but what was on the other side, he did not know. What he did know, however, is that neither he nor his horse had drunk much throughout the day and now he had found a fresh water source close at hand.

Will slid silently from the horse, gripping the horse's reins firmly in his left hand, his right hovering by his belt where several seraph blades were hidden. Slowly and quietly, Will lead the horse around the edge of the clearing. The sun began to retreat as dusk set on the country side. By the time Will made it around the clearing, night had almost fallen. He set up a make-shift camp a few meters from the tree line, so he could see into the clearing but wouldn't be easily spotted.

He stopped and sat down, and as the adrenaline left his system a wave of tiredness crashed over him. Knowing it was unsafe to sleep in this strange environment, and that he may need to leave swiftly in case of danger, Will just applied some runes of sleeplessness and awareness. He would rest tomorrow.

The sky eventually grew dark and the animals stopped moving through the undergrowth. All was quiet. Will watched on from his safe place in the bushes. The runes were beginning to wear off and just as he was beginning to think about retiring to the camp to sleep, he heard voices coming from the path.

Instantly alert, he watched as a girls stepped from the path between the trees and into the clearing. She was alone, which Will thought was suspicious. She lowered a bucket into the well with her hands and pulled it up full of water. The well was obviously full from the rain that the afternoon had brought. He begun to think that there was nothing strange about the girl after all, until she started to sing. It began as a slow hum at first but then, as the words came they washed over him like fresh water from a mountain stream. He had only ever heard music this beautiful and cleansing when Jem played his violin. He longed to see her face, to see if it was as stunning as her voice, but it was to dark so he could only really make out her outline.

He moved to grab his stele from his jacket pocket, intending to apply a night vision rune to his collarbone, when another women appeared carrying a torch. The flames illuminated the other girl. She wasn't a tall girl, not like Tessa, but she couldn't be classified short either. She was thin and pale, and her hands were small and gentle looking. She had not one flaw on her skin, no freckles nor scars. Her lips were the deepest red, but naturally so, and her eyes were a luminous blue, lighter than his by far but just as striking. But it was none of these that surprised Will the most. What did surprise him was her hair. It was a bright blue, that stood out boldly against her pale complexion. It felt in waves that framed her face, and as she turned it gave the illusion of rippling water.

Will tore his eyes from the girl and tried to catch a few words of the conversation.

"Mr Mortmain wants you to meet him in his chambers miss." Said the older women.

"Do you know why, Miss Alyssa? " Asked the blue-haired girl.

"Couldn't say miss, but it sounded urgent."

"Very well, thank you Alyssa. Tell him I will be there shortly."

Alyssa, the older women, turned and retreated back down the path carrying the torch with her. The light dimmed as she grew further away and as the darkness returned Will watched the eyes of the girl by the well darken in dispair.

 _Stop it._ He chided himself. _Now is not the time to feel sorry for servants. Especially those familiar with Mortmain._ Will smiled to himself and, leaving his horse behind, he crept through the bushes, following the girl with the blue hair to where he hoped he would find answers.

* * *

 **So, let me know what you think so far, I'm super excited for your feed back. I don't know when Chapter 2 will be out but it will definitely come eventually so stick with me! Check out my other stories based on the Mortal instruments while you wait! I'll see you all in the next chapter...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Welcome to Chapter 2! It's finally here, yay! For the next two chapters, there may be some themes inappropriate for younger ages. If you've read The Mortal Instruments this level of adult themes should be okay for you, but you have been warned. Enjoy...**

* * *

 **Will**

Will followed the girl all the way to the pathway where she had entered the clearing from. He stopped and peered through the trees. She was about twenty-five meters in front of him, still carrying her pales of water. He hesitated, examining the pathway in front of him. It was covered in dry leaves and sticks. He could still hear the girls footsteps from his position, even as she continued to move forward.

Will whipped out his steel and hastily drew a stealth tune on his left forearm before stepping gingerly on to the cobblestones before him. As his boot connected with the dry leaf litter, he made no sound. Satisfied with the silence, Will surged on, keeping close to the tree line.

He watched as the girl stepped out into another clearing. He stayed back amongst the trees and waited for her to move on. When she was almost out of view he hurried onwards to the edge of the path and before him he saw a magnificent house. Cuboid in shape, the house appeared to be entirely made of glass.

Will could see several rooms lit, giving off a low orange glow through the windows. The house had a total of five floors above ground, with the whole top level bright, though Will was too far down to see in. What he could see however, we're open windows framed with wood; and where there were windows, there were windowsills.

He checked to confirm the girl was inside the building. Once the door shut behind her, he raced across the small stretch of grass between the trees and the house. In just over ten seconds, he made it to the glassed walls. He pressed himself up against it; the less pronounced his outline was against the forest background the better.

After checking along both sides of the wall, and seeing no one, Will began to climb. From windowsill to windowsill, Will made his way up the wall quickly. Whenever he came to a lit widow, he'd move to either the left or right and look inside. Once or twice he caught a glimpse of the girl's blue hair. He followed her all the way to the topmost floor.

He paused and looked for a safe place to stop and listen in. As the whole floor was lit, and with just glass windows for walls, he had stop and stand on the window sill bellow. From this vantage point he could just see into the room. Some one rich lived here, there was no doubt about that. He could see a luxury bathroom off to the left, hidden by a wall with a white door with a golden handle. There wee rows of books along the back wall, until another white wall covered them. This particular wall ran all the way o the glass wall on the left. Behind that wall there were probably stairs that lead to the floors below.

A huge four poster bed stood against the left wall, covered in furs and silk blankets. Curtains hung from the roof of the bed, covering the face of the person sitting there. The figure was male, he was sure, but as to who it was, Will didn't know.

He went back to examining the room, trying to pick up anything he had missed that would tell him who the owner of this house could be. It could be Mortmain's home, but Will was too precariously placed on the windowsill to check his map. He was definitely in Mortmain's area, but he couldn't be sure that this was his house.

He watched as a girl came up the stairs carrying a tray. It was the girl from the clearing with the blue hair. He ducked so she wouldn't see him but then he couldn't see into the room. He raised his head, slowly, so as to not draw attention to his presence. He took out his stele and quickly drew a rune on his collar bone so that he could hear into the room. He watched from the window as the servant girl placed down the tray, and turned to the man who was obviously her master.

"Can I get anything else for you, Mr Mortmain?" She asked, with the air and grace of nobility. _Impressive,_ thought Will, _for a servent girl._ But he didn't care who she was. She had lead him to Mortmain, even if it was unintentional.

"What I want,Bluebella, is something I know you will refuse to give me." Replied a male voice that sounded like it was coming from the bed. _Mortmain,_ thought Will.

"Sir?" She asked, subconsciously taking a step back towards the stairs.

"Go into the bathroom and change. Then we shall discuss further." Said Mortmain, amd Will could almost see the cruel smile on his face.

The girl - Bluebella - Paled. She crossed her arms over her chest and moved towards the stairs, shaking her head. Like Will, she had guessed what Mortmain wanted from her, and like Mortmain had said, she didn't want to give it too him. Mortmain cackled and the girl ran to the bathroom, locking the door.

Will edged his way over the the only balcony looking into the bathroom. He paused, _What if she was already changing?_ Gingerly, he looked into the room. He could see the girl staring in horror at the outfit that had been laid out for her. She looked down and crossed over to the window. Will quickly ducked out of the way to avoid discovery.

 **Bluebella**

 _Why me?_ Bluebella thought to herself. She had her back against the door and was breathing heavily trying to cal herself down. She let out a choking sob. She wiped a single tear from eye before regaining her composure. _At least it can't get worse._ She thought. She was wrong.

As she lifted her head, she starred at the clothes that were resting on the bench.A simple top made of purple material with thin straps lay on the left of the sink. Even without it on, she could see that it wouldn't leave much to the imagination. There was also a short skirt, purple like the top, that would reach her mid thigh, had she been wearing it. Now, her worst suspicions had been confirmed.

She averted her eyes from the clothes, she felt embarrassed just looking at them, and crossed over to the window. She opened it, taking a deep breath of the cool night air. She looked down at the drop in dismay. It was too far down; she'd never make it.

She looked out over the forrest below. She could see the clearing she'd been in what felt like only minutes ago. If only she'd known then that her purity wouldn't last though the hour she could have made a run for it. Sighing, Bella rested her head in her hands, balancing her elbows on the windowsill. She looked down between her fingers and saw a silhouette outlined against the ground below. It shifted, and bright blue eyes like her own looked up at her from the darkness. Her hand flew to her mouth, covering it in shock. She stepped back reflexively, and moved to open the door.

She watched, hand frozen on the doorknob as a boy, maybe a year older than herself jumped through the window with a feline-like grace. He was tall, she would barley reach his chin had she stood next to him, and black curls fell into his stared at her, before raising single finger to his mouth, indicating that she stay quiet. She nodded and her hand feel away from the door. Slowly, she lowered her hand from her mouth

"Who are you?" She asked him.

He smirked in reply, "All in good time. For now, I'm willing to make you an offer."

Bluebella was about to decline, but then she heard Mortmain humming on the other side of the door. She didn't have much choice but to listen to the boy.

"I'm listening." She said

"I can get you out of here." said the boy sitting down on the window sill, leaning back against the frame.

"Oh yeah?" she asked,"What's in it for you?"

The boy smiled. It wasn't a happy smile, it was borderline cruel, perhaps slightly teasing. "Information" He said. When she didn't reply, he explained, "You're obviously very close to Mortmain, at least he seems to think so. Therefore you must know of his plans." He raised his eyebrows expectantly.

"I'm afraid I don't." said Bluebella in despair, for he would surely leave her behind now.

"Then I guess you hold nothing of interest to me. Enjoy getting cozy with the evil mastermind." And with that the boy winked at her and jumped out the window. Bluebella ran over in shock, half expecting to see a body lying crumpled on the ground. Instead, she saw the boy sitting on one of the windowsills of the floor bellow.

"Changed your mind?" he asked innocently. "Sudden memory recall? Or are we going to needle some information out of dear Mr Mortmain?"

She hesitated, her idea was not a pleasant one. "I think I can get him to talk. And as soon I get sufficient information you help me escape, right?" she said to him.

"Right" He replied.

Reluctantly, she told him the plan. When she finished, he nodded saying "Better go get dressed then, before he becomes impatient.

* * *

 **It's done. I know it took a while. I'm going to try to alternate these chapters with my other story, but I don't know when it'll finally be out. Its hard to secretly write stories and keep up with high school, but we'll get there. Hope you enjoyed it, let me know what you think. If you haven't already, review and check out my other stories while you wait.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Welcome back loyal readers! In case you haven't noticed I have recently posted a new story that hit over 50 views in just 24hours. this might not seem impressive but it's still pretty exciting. Make sure you check that out, but for now, enjoy the next chapter!**

* * *

 **Bluebella's POV**

Once dressed in the hideous excuse for clothes that had been laid out for her (they weren't even blue!), Bluebella stood and crossed the bathroom, hand hesitating on the handle of the door. She was beginning to doubt her plan, after all, if it went wrong, or even if it went well, it could end badly for her. But it was her only option.

Taking a deep breath and standing tall,she opened the door and leaned on the door frame, as flirtatiously as possible. The thought of seducing Mortmain was vulgar and alien to her. Bluebella had never tried to get anyone's attention this way. She had always tried to go unnoticed and blend in as much as she could despite her blue hair. _Oh well,_ she thought to herself, _this is my one shot at freedom._ She put on a playful smile and strode confidently across the room.

Mortmain looked up at Bluebella and smiled cruelly. He stood and took a few step towards her, until her was close enough to reach out and touch her, but she beat him to it.

Laying a hand on his chest and rising on to her toes in order to get as close to his face as possible, she whispered, "Hey there."

He leaned in to kiss her, but she was no longer there. Mortmain turned in confusion, only to find her sitting on the bed, knees crossed, still smiling at him.

"Not yet," she said to him. _Not ever_ she said to herself. "I must ask you something first."

"Anything" replied Mortmain, staring at her very visible legs.

The look in his eyes disgusted her, but Bluebella continued, "I know what you intend to do with me," she paused, winking. "But do you intend to marry me afterwards. Because I know you have your heart set on Tessa Gray, and if you intend to marry her, than I should not be here with you tonight." Bluebella stared up at him, eyebrows raised.

Mortmain hesitated, and started pacing away from her, his back turned. "Tessa Grey is simply a pawn. I intend to use her to create my army. She will breed for me a race of half-demonic shadow hunters. A race that I will lead."

Bluebella quickly looked over by one of the window, where she could just see the top of the boy's head. He nodded at her. This meant she had gotten enough out of Mortmain and he was willing to help her escape. Now.

Mortmain still had his back to Bluebella, so she stood and ran her hands along his back, he tensed and shuddered. She stood in front of him and looked up at him innocently. She smiled at him, and said softly, "Every king needs a queen."

 **Will's POV**

Will watched from the window. The girl looked at him and he nodded, they had found some important information. He watched her rearrange her face, to look as seductive as she had before. She walked up to Mortmain and ran her hands over his back. She was really good at this. Will could see the doubt disappear from Mortmain's face at her touch. Will felt a feeling stir inside him, something he had only ever experianced when he saw Tessa with Jem. A feeling he tried so hard to control. Was it... _Jealousy?_

He watched the two of them. Mortmain turned, and grabbed Bluebella by the waist. She leaned up to kiss him and Will had to look away. Only seconds later, he heard her voice below him

"C'mon!" she said from the window he was standing on. Will jumped through the ope window and landed on the carpeted floor.

He whistled loudly. "Nice place." he said, looking anywhere but her.

She heard her groan and grab his arm, pulling him towards to window. Before he could question it, the sounds of guards rushing up to their floor startled them both.

Without a work, and still gripping his wrist tightly, Bluebella jumped out of the window, pulling Will with her.

There was a flash of blue, and suddenly they were outside the institute.

"I hope you know where we are." said Bluebella, turning to him. She stood facing him with her hands on her hips.

"This is my home," said Will, still trying to avoid looking at her.

"Oh," she said, lowing her arms."Good." and with that, her eyes rolled up into her head and she fainted.

Will caught her before she his the ground, his hands grazing her bear thighs. His cheeks grew warm with embarrssment, but they faded back to normal just as quickly.

"Teleportation" Bluebella whispered in his arms, briefly regaining consciousness. "Haven't done it in so long. Forgot how draining it is." and she fell silent once more.

Will sighed and picked her up. He carried her into the Institute and up to the corridor that held his room. He placed Bluebella in the room across the hall, laying her carefully down on the bed. He pulled up the blankets, to hopefully allow her some dignity should anyone walk in on her in the night. He mentally reminded himself to ask Tessa for a dress in the morning.

He stood back from the bed and leaned against the door frame. He watched her, Bluebella, sleeping peacefully. He examined her face, taking in every detail.

She smiled in her sleep, or at least he though she was still asleep.

"You never told me your name." she said, eyes still closed.

"It's Will" he said in surprise.

"Oh, well goodnight Will." she said looking at hime briefly, before rolling over in the bed.

"Goodnight Bluebella." he replied, and turned to leave.

"Please," she said, before he left. "Call me Bella." he smiled, and shut the door.

He smiled to himself and shut his own bedroom door, eager to tell the others all about his adventure in the morning.

* * *

 **I know, I know! I'm a terrible author and I'm sorry I haven't updated and I realise it's a short chapter PEASE FORGIVE ME!**

 **Love you all, please review and check out my other story, Australian Exchange.**


	4. Chapter 4

**This took awhile, and I'm super sorry. From this point onwards we'll be going along with the book. This means I may take some parts of the story straight from Clockwork Prince. I'll underline this to show that it's not my own work, and leave a page number at the bottom of the page. If nothing super eventful happens for a couple of pages, I'll just tell you to read this pages before the start of the next chapter. I suggest you have your copy handy whilst you read.**

 **Ready, here we go...**

* * *

(End of the Prologue)

Will hesitated. This was not something Magnus had sent him for; it was something he wanted to know for himself. "Love potions-"

Old Mol screeched with laughter " _Love potions?_ For Will 'erondale? 'Tain't my way to turn down payment, but any man who looks like you 'as got no need of love potions, and thats a fact."

"No," Will said, a little desperation in his voice. "I was looking for the opposite really- something that might put an end to being in love."

"An 'atredpotion?" Mol still sounded amused.

"I was hoping for something more akin to indifference? Tolerance?" 

She made a snorting noise, astonishingly human for a ghost. "I 'ardly need like to tell you this, Nephilim, but if you want a girl to 'ate you, there's easy enough ways of making it 'appen. You don't need _my_ help with the poor thing."

And with that she vanished, spinning away into the mists among the graves. Will looking after her, sighed. "Not for her," he said under his breath, though the was no-one to hear him, "for _me..._ " And he leaned his head hard against the cold iron gate.

Then, he had an idea. He would focus his attentions on another, to rid his mind of Tessa. He thought for a moment. Which girl could possibly make him happy the way Tessa did? Surprisingly, someone rose to mind. A girl. He smiled, but shook his head. AS if _she_ could ever grow to love him.

* * *

Will, after stopping at Magnus' home, returned to the institute, just before sun rise. He wandered over to Tessa's room, and knocked thrice on the door. She opened it a crack, and, upon seeing him standing there, widened it fully.

"To what, do I owe the pleasure?" she said theatrically. Will stood is the hallway, arms crossed, with a mild expression on his face.

"We have a guest," he said to her calmly. "And she is in need of a dress."

Tessa eyed him suspiciously, and laughed."Okay, allow me to go and get her one." She turned around and walked over to an area of the room he could not see. "What size is she?" Tessa called out.

"Small." he replied. "And if you can, could you please find something blue for her?"

"Small, blue" she repeated, as she walked back into view. "Give her these." She said, bundling clothes into his arms. "And tell her she can keep them, they no longer fit me."

"Thanks." He said, turning back down the way he had come. He looked over his shoulder and smiled at her. "I'll introduce you two at breakfast." She nodded and retreated into her room, shutting the door.

Will opened the door of Bella's room, and peered inside. He could see her, fast asleep, curled up in the bedding. He entered the room quietly, so as not to wake her. He played out the clothes Tessa had given him, and turned to look at Bella again. He stepped forward and at on the bed, watching her. She was smiling in her sleep.

"Will..." She breathed out quietly.

"I'm here." he said softly, brushing her cheek with the back of his hand. Her skin was warm and soft against his. "Get changed," he whispered to her, "And knock on the door across the hall when you're finished, okay?"

"Okay," she said, and rolled onto her her other side, facing away from him. He left the room, shutting the door behind him. Bella lay there, looking up at the roof. He touched her cheek where Will had and felt an unfamiliar warmth. She smiled to herself and got out of the bed. She examined the clothes the had been laid out fro her. _Blue_ she thought _so far so good._

She pulled on the dress, leaving the corset there. She didn't wan't to wear it, and admiring the dress in the mirror, she felt he didn't need to.

Bella searched the room for some sort of brush to do her hair with. She sighed, and left the room. She knocked on the door opposite hers. With seconds, Will was there, looking very fine. She looked up at him. Quite far up, he was very tall.

"Ready to go?" he asked her.

"Go?" she replied "Go where?"

"I'm going to introduce you to the rest of the institute." he said, holding his arm out to her. She linked hers with his, and they started off down the hall.

* * *

 **Skip ahead, to half way through Chapter one, page 20 in my copy.**

As the days went on, Tessa found herself unfolding slowly out of her quiet, huddled unhappiness over Nate and Will, who had recently become infatuated with Bella, the girl he had brought to the institute about two weeks ago. Tessa liked Bella, who was kind, funny, and very well read. They had become good friends over the past fortnight.


End file.
